


纵火男与消防车 (The arsonist and the firetruck)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: AU in which they have been housemates for 7 years, M/M, Mr. Steal your girl! Jongkook, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 女友变大嫂系列。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/Lee Kwang Soo
Kudos: 4





	纵火男与消防车 (The arsonist and the firetruck)

**Author's Note:**

> 日常向洙国，双直男设定。

#1.  
第一次和金钟国一起出去相亲时，李光洙刚开始是很兴奋的，毕竟有个认识的哥哥在身边给自己加油打气顺便助攻应该会让人心情愉快，他原来是这么认为的。  
然而事实是残酷的。  
李光洙黑着脸坐在年轻女人的面前，一言不发的看着身边的金钟国和Dasha滔滔不绝的用英语聊个不停，不是出于本意的塑造了自己沉默的男人的形象。  
李光洙就从来没想过自己也有变得寡言高冷的人设的这一天。  
“……你相亲，关我什么事？”  
原本要去相亲的人本不是金钟国。  
得到了意料之内的嫌弃的反应，李光洙按照原计划的耷拉下脸摆出可怜兮兮的表情，然而金钟国黑着的脸一点都没有好转的迹象。  
“我不想去相亲嘛，哥你看，你有什么办法能说服一下我妈……”李光洙拍拍金钟国的膝盖，语气深沉装作事态严重，“真的要去相亲的话我会死的，哥你忍心听到我在相亲中途猝死的消息么。”  
“你是去和鬼相亲么，让你去见陌生女人就亢奋成这样，说你不是容陷爱你还不愿意，相个亲磨磨唧唧的，你还是男人吗！！”  
结果就是在相亲当天软磨硬泡的带上了金钟国。  
“嗞——嗞、嗞——”李光洙猛吸着已经空了的饮料，在公园的栏杆上挂着半个身子跟饮料盒过不去，无可奈何金钟国和Dasha用英语聊得火热，然而自己连一半都听不懂。  
随手把果汁盒子丢进一边的垃圾桶里，瞥了一眼旁边还笑嘻嘻的对着Dasha有说有笑的金钟国，内心一阵冷笑，还真是善男善女啊。  
这个瞬间大概可以荣登李光洙人生中最感无力的瞬间Top5。  
李光洙发誓，和金钟国同居这么久了，也没见过金钟国用这么温柔的表情看过自己几次，这哥哥就只在女人面前笑成这样过这点让李光洙觉得比相亲对象被他抢走还要气。  
刚开始还只是自己用普通的英语和韩语和Dasha交流，人家也是刚来韩国不久的俄罗斯人，也不能勉强她说韩语，甚至李光洙还觉得自己英语还不算差的。  
谁知道金钟国竟然还自带英语外挂，李光洙一听到金钟国帮忙Dasha点菜时和她交流起的那瞬间发出的流畅标准的英语就愣在座位上半分钟没能动弹。  
“……哥你还会英语啊？”  
更气人的还是金钟国一脸理所当然的：“会一点吧，我没告诉过你吗？”  
李光洙一开始把气忍着了，安慰自己就干脆把他们的对话当阅读理解就行，然而随着时间过去，对话里连听得懂的单词也逐渐变少了，李光洙还瞬间怀疑了一下金钟国是不是在用俄语和Dasha对话。  
正在李光洙一边后悔着为什么自己要把饮料盒丢了一边在身上找着其他可以消磨时间的东西时，金钟国念着英语从Dasha的左边绕了过来，自然而然的靠在自己右边，给了李光洙和Dasha两个人在一起的机会。  
那时李光洙心里还是有些小小的感动的。  
“……哥。”  
金钟国拍了拍李光洙的手背，笑着偷偷朝他比了个拇指让他加油。  
然而拇指还没来得及放下，金钟国的右边忽然闪现Dasha的身影，李光洙猛的一回头才发现这个女人竟然就这样、毫无眼力见的粘着金钟国一起走到了金钟国的右边，完全把自己当做是个电线杆。  
金钟国看着李光洙的表情尴尬了几分。  
李光洙也全然不知自己的表情此时变得非常的和善：“……哥你可以帮我问一下么，这个女人是不是看我是透明的啊。”  
直到这时李光洙才察觉把金钟国带出来相亲的自己就是笨蛋，大概是早上起来不小心磕到床头柜后突然变傻了才会拖着金钟国陪来相亲的。  
长得好、学历高，大学教授、生活健康、身材好人又温柔，收入稳定还做人低调，就是有点太低调了，李光洙也是才发现金钟国原来在相亲的层面上看来比自己优越那么多。  
……简而言之，就是看不顺眼。  
“抱歉，光洙呀……”  
“哥你道歉什么，你这不就像是故意这么做的了吗……”李光洙已经是强忍着怒气了，又无可奈何自己根本打不过金钟国，只好当做自己很大度，一脸潇洒的笑着，“这没什么的，人家肯定会喜欢和谈得来的人交流吗，我没好好学英语是我自己不对嘛，是吧。”  
金钟国那副无奈的笑着的表情始终就没变过，即使在回来的车上趴在方向盘上被李光洙的自我疯狂diss笑得耳根都是红的，也一点歉意都没有。  
“……我要郑重的和哥谈一谈这回事，”李光洙挪开椅子，在金钟国旁边坐下准备用餐，“哥是在故意勾引人么？还是想让我出丑啊？不想让我娶人搬走就直说吧。”  
还在摆盘子的金钟国手一抖把盘子哐当当的掉在桌面上，整个客厅里静了两秒才听到金钟国堂皇的笑声。  
“你这小子说什么呢，你自己不也说了吗，只是人家比较愿意和会英语的人说话而已，想那么多干嘛。”说着金钟国在李光洙后脑上一拍，自认为没用力气却把李光洙的脑袋差点扣进饭碗里。  
“唔……真的？真的不是那个意思吧？”  
“真的没有鄙视你啦，快吃吧，”金钟国无奈，在李光洙背上又拍了拍，把水也蹭在了他背上，“今天不是有你喜欢的糖醋鱼吗，多吃点。”  
“……我是哥的孩子么，总是用这种语气和我说话。”嘴上虽然是这么说着，李光洙的筷子还是很诚实的夹起了鱼。  
“你不也是很愿意被我这么养着吗。”  
李光洙无言以对，低下头扒拉起晚餐来。  
两个人同居已经是第八年了，自从李光洙来到首尔那年开始，金钟国也正好在附近的大学开始教书，具体专业是什么李光洙现在也没记清，大概是关于医学之类的，和金钟国的哥哥是相似的专业。  
这一片公寓区在当时很是抢手，就是价格也比较美丽，金钟国也是通过李光洙在学校网上发布的合租小广告才认识的李光洙，见了人和房子之后觉得没问题就爽快的答应了下来，只是谁也没想到两个人这么一住就是七八年，搞得他们身边的朋友都以为他们是在交往了。  
每次这么被别人问起时，“诶呀你们不会是在交往吧”，金钟国总会极力解释，然而李光洙总会傻笑着犹豫一下，这时金钟国就会一个手刀砍下来然后大骂一声你犹豫个屁啊。  
“就要睡了吗？睡衣都换上了。”  
“嗯，我明天晚上可能要加班……今天就早点睡了。”李光洙就算不那么说也感觉有些困了，大概是今天一整天身心俱疲的原因，挠着脑袋打了个哈欠。  
“那你记得把床头柜挪开啊，每天早上醒来都磕着，要不是你脑袋硬早该傻了。”金钟国还坐在沙发上一边打莲花座一边端着墨绿色的迷之饮料看着电视，语气里带着一股莫名的家长感，“过几天你没事了一起去买新的吧，我看你那个柜子也旧了，顺便逛一下商场。”  
李光洙下意识就应了几声表示同意，又愣愣的站在自己房门口，转过身盯着金钟国几秒。  
“嗯？怎么了。”  
“……哥就不能嫁过来么？我觉得哥比那些相亲女要好多了。”  
金钟国早就对李光洙偶尔的胡言乱语有了抗性，毫无感情的应下：“哦，好啊。”  
“是吧，我现在起居都被哥照顾得挺好的，好像忽然换一个人我会不习惯的样子。”  
“我这边嫁金很贵的，你买得起我么。”  
李光洙忽然展开一个微笑，当做自己什么也没提的招招手，进房间的同时猛地合上房门。  
开了这么大的玩笑之后再回答一句“买不起”也太怂了。

#2.  
“又去相亲？”  
李光洙在玄关浑身一僵，下意识的回答：“啊……呃……一会就回来。”  
金钟国又不是自己的妻子，更不是要去夜店瞎浪找小三，李光洙也不知道自己为什么要紧张。  
而且金钟国正好还穿着一身围裙，一只手上刚带上烤箱隔热手套，活脱脱一副家庭主妇的样子，一脸怨妇的沉着脸直直盯着李光洙。  
“那我今天中午就不做午饭……”话说到一半，金钟国犹豫了一下，把手套脱了下来，“我和你一起去吧，光洙呀。”  
“……哈？”李光洙以为自己听错了，“哈？！哥你又想去砸我场子啊？”  
然而当事人一脸冷静的看着李光洙毫无动摇：“我一个人在家里不想做午饭，我也想去……”  
李光洙猛的一巴掌拍自己脸上，无言到崩溃已经不知道该回复些什么，金钟国偶尔让人捉摸不透在想什么的脑回路和从来就无法协商的性格简直还是有些烦人的。  
“哥这个时候就不要懒啊，去外面吃饭很贵的！”  
“点外卖也是一样的贵啊，我来买单，带我去相亲。”  
“……”  
李光洙觉得最近这两年自己是越来越容易被金钟国忽悠了，不知道是被床头柜撞傻了还是金钟国这老狐狸的智商还在长。  
“钟国先生已经四十多了吗？完全看不出来诶！”  
“啊，可能是我运动比较多吧，所以皮肤算保养得不错的……您过奖了。”  
“没有的事，我身边四十代的男性和钟国先生简直是天差地别呢。钟国先生是做什么的呢？”  
“我在大学教书，不过才教了几年。”  
“钟国先生真是谦虚啊，明明这么优秀，异性缘应该不错吧？”  
“哈哈……并没有，可能是我平时比较不太会说话吧，很少有女生主动靠近我呢。”  
“哈啊————欠。”  
李光洙实在没忍住一边吞下咀嚼完毕的鸡胸肉一边打了个大大的哈欠。  
然而对方女人只是稍微看了一眼这边，视线马上又回到了金钟国身上，李光洙转头正好对上金钟国求救的眼神。  
呵，自作自受，为什么要这么和善，自己钓上来的自己要处理好啊。  
明明是在内心嘲笑金钟国，为什么会这么深感孤独寂寞冷呢。  
“……只是人种发生了变化而已。”李光洙喃喃念出了声，继续低头把碗里剩下的饭菜吃了个精光，鸡胸肉也一点都不剩给金钟国。  
“啊，失礼了，我还没有问，钟国先生和光洙先生是什么关系？”  
李光洙一听对方女性提起了自己，擦了擦嘴上的油正坐端正，搂起金钟国的肩膀大脑发热的开始什么都不顾的说胡话：“我是他男朋友。”  
“室友而已。”金钟国保持着绅士的微笑以两根手指的力量掐着李光洙的手臂击退了李光洙。  
见女子露出了不明所以的表情，李光洙忍着剧痛歪起嘴笑着搂过金钟国的腰，在他脸上嘬了一个沾满糖醋鱼肉味道的亲吻：“这种关系的室友。”  
“你走开！怎么嘴上还沾着油……”金钟国马上反应了过来并瞬间推开了李光洙，还没来得及管李光洙猛摔在地上的伤势，转过头去看对方女性的时候。  
她已经完全是用在看基佬的眼神看着自己了。  
同一个人的温差怎么能这么大呢，这是金钟国在那一天的唯一体会。  
说变脸就变脸，说走就走，从前一秒的花痴样变成铁着脸厌恶的表情，甚至还打着哈哈说什么“放心吧这次餐费我来付”，完全把他们当做是找同妻来的同性恋情侣，敢情还怕两个人会找上门来还留下了买单钱。  
“都怪你，我们要在被骂惨了。”  
李光洙还没能从被金钟国一张推开的冲击里缓过神来，迷迷糊糊的坐回座位上才发现对面的人不见了。  
“诶……？惠成小姐人呢？”  
“被你吓走了。”  
两个人心事重重又心满意足的吃完了饭之后，因为惠成小姐还亲切的买了电影票的原因，又没办法还给人家，李光洙就又一次大脑抽搐的拿起电影票就说“那不能不接受别人的一番心意啊”就拉起金钟国的手直奔电影院。  
金钟国一句“你这不就是承认我们是一对基佬了么”还没说出来就迷迷糊糊的跟着进了已经开场十分钟的影厅里，带着满心的罪恶感看完了溢满酸臭味的纯爱电影，还要接受周围的人好奇的目光不能挨个解释“我和这家伙真的不是情侣”。  
“啊——今天好开心啊！好久没和哥在周末的时候单独出来玩过了吧！”  
看着一脸兴奋的李光洙，金钟国也心软不想责备他些什么，长叹一口气斟酌着不显得暧昧又不太难听的指责的话。  
“……你，李光洙，你好好听我说。”金钟国手指在方向盘上不安的弹着，“你还是稍微弄清楚点吧，我真的不是你男朋友，你也知道的吧。以后也别在人前说些奇怪的话了，我也挺尴尬的。”  
副驾驶上的那孩子不出所料的忽然笑容僵硬，然后有些失落的把脑袋低下了。  
“我也只是……想跟别人炫耀嘛，我和哥关系好这件事……”  
“我大概知道你什么意思，但是说话还是注意一点，不要让别人想多了，知道了吗？”  
李光洙沉默了一会，低低的“嗯”了一声，马上又恢复成原来那个没心没肺的三十代的样子。  
“不过哥这么跟我说，肯定也不是因为讨厌我才这样的嘛。”  
金钟国转头瞥了一眼李光洙，随即又因为绿灯亮了起来而转回了视线踩下油门。  
“啊，是啊，我也是因为喜欢你才这么说的嘛，你也不要误会了。”  
有这句话就足够了。李光洙忽然心情大好，因为金钟国其实不怎么会在两人独处时对自己说“喜欢”这种词，所以他干脆是完全当做刚刚金钟国的训斥没有发生过的继续没心没肺。

#3.  
金钟国脸色沉重的放下手机，随手把手机甩到了李光洙裤裆上，李光洙尖叫一声把正中中心的手机捡起来颤颤巍巍的把它还给金钟国。  
“怎、怎么了……”  
“我哥打电话过来了，叫我后天去相亲。”金钟国抓过一旁放着的长颈鹿抱枕，抱在怀里把下巴放在长颈鹿脑袋上长叹了口气，“怎么办啊，我已经拒绝了很多次了，但一直拒绝我哥也不好，就先答应下来了……”  
李光洙现在一听到“相亲”这个词就浑身发麻。  
“为什么女生们都喜欢在这个时候相亲啊……”李光洙揉了揉被金钟国新买的plus手机猛砸过的裤裆，忽然记起了自己这段时间一直好奇的问题，“对了，哥为什么不愿意相亲啊，是不想结婚吗？”  
“嗯……有这个原因吧，你石镇哥不也总是跟我说尽量晚点结婚么。”说着金钟国就揉捏起长颈鹿玩偶的耳朵，开着的电视机也没人在看了，“而且……在我看来和你住在一起就挺好的了。”  
他的话停了半拍，有些失落的捏着长颈鹿的耳朵，视线不自然的下落在长颈鹿两颗用纽扣缝上做成的黑漆漆的双眼上。  
“嗯，我也是……能和哥在一起就好了。”李光洙自然接过话茬，也不觉得这两句对话有哪里奇怪。  
“是吧，我们自己过得安静舒服不就好了，为什么要急着相亲结婚啊，我们也知道还不到那个时候。”  
李光洙刚开始嗑起瓜子，这才觉得这几句话听着有些奇怪。  
“……啊，是挺好的，我也不讨厌，”李光洙顿了顿，伸手揽住金钟国厚实的肩膀，稍微转头看向还在蹂躏长颈鹿的金钟国，“不过哥你这么说的话我会误会哥是在向我求婚的。”  
“去你的求婚，”金钟国反应极其迅速的反驳了，顺带一掌拍在李光洙后脑上，把李光洙的手推搡开，“我只是暂时还不想结婚而已，才这么跟你说的，有你这么误会别人说的话的么。”  
四十多了还不结婚……李光洙揉着发麻的后脑勺在心里无奈吐槽金钟国没事就挂在嘴边的“暂时还不想”。就算身体好皮肤好看不出来年纪，也不能一直这么拖着。  
所以李光洙才偶尔会有这哥是因为真的喜欢和自己在一起才不结婚的错觉。  
一般合租来的不会持续的太久，再久也是读书的三四年，李光洙是没见过像自己和金钟国一样同居了七八年的，这基本上可以说是已经结婚了，事实上也确实有很多人认为他们是结婚了的。  
但自己的公司就在附近，金钟国的学校也就是一两站路的距离，风水好交通通畅，两个人一住就是几年，一点搬走的意思都没有。最重要的是两个人在这几年里都没怎么谈过恋爱，就更别说结婚了，所以和对方住在同一个屋檐下并没有什么不方便的，也没什么好害羞的。  
两个人之间其实还是有不小年龄差的，大概就是因为这个所以两个人看起来不像是普通朋友，朋友们才会误会两个人是什么不可描述的关系。  
其实李光洙也不止一次被别人问起，是不是在和金钟国交往，像他这样容陷爱的脑子又肯定是不可避免的幻想过，如果真的和金钟国在一起，成为名正言顺的男男朋友的关系的话会是什么样子？  
仔细想想似乎又改变不了什么，两个人在一个屋檐下一起生活了太久，该有的不该有的事情早就都发生过了，该看的不该看的也早就看过了，似乎也不会发生再深入的事情了，除非是真正意义上色情的事情。  
那个哥哥强硬又别扭的性格应该也不会因为关系变了而发生什么变化，李光洙也不觉得他会因为和某人陷入爱河而改变自己的言行举止，一直以来两个人都住在一起，彼此了解到都有些恶心的地步了，生活方式自然也不会有什么变化。  
结论是，两个人是基佬。  
所以，李光洙就这样，每次在脑海里得出如此结论后摆出一副白痴脸傻笑着犹豫要怎么回答朋友们这一系列的问题。  
这个时候金钟国就会很及时的出现在自己脖子上猛砍一手刀，红着脸大骂自己“你在犹豫什么啊好好解释不就行了”，这样子不应该是这哥的反应看上去更奇怪么，李光洙也是不懂。  
“后天你下班之后陪我去相亲吧，我一个人对付不来。”  
“……对付？什么对付？？”李光洙没听懂的眨眼。  
“礼貌而不失温和的拒绝对方女性，我一个人做不到的，需要你这种比较火热的男人。”金钟国开着玩笑的在李光洙腿上拍了拍，说得是云淡风轻，完全忘了前两次相亲的主人公并不是自己。  
“……”  
沉默了一阵后，李光洙总觉得有哪里不太对劲。  
“所以说我怎么砸场子哥你都只是接受是吗？”  
“当然了，反正出丑的人不会是我。”  
——金钟国就觉得自己不该那么说的。  
那句话可以说是彻底把李光洙惹毛了，在他看来金钟国就是U转弯的告诉他自己比他优秀女人更看得上，还得瑟的让他来砸场子准备把相亲失败的烂摊子都推给他，李光洙这点还是能听得懂的。  
金钟国这个哥哥就根本不是什么社会上流，就是个混混。  
果然别人眼中的金钟国就不是本人，只有像刘在石那样的和金钟国在一起很久的人才知道，金钟国就是个在黑帮里混久了习惯没消掉的人面兽心的家伙。  
“……这位是？”  
“他男朋友。”李光洙从一开始就没打算礼貌而不失温和，翘着二郎腿准备扮演一个真真从黑社会里出来的恶种，神奇的是金钟国竟然也没拦着，于是李光洙就一脸流氓的样子坐在金钟国旁边抢了话。  
“男性朋友。”金钟国按着李光洙准备翘上桌子的腿，使劲掐了一把他的大腿肉再次警告他不要乱说话，要礼貌、而不失温柔。  
李光洙倒想不了那么多，就算被掐得差点要从椅子上起飞也只想着要报复一下这个太自傲的哥哥。  
“啊，是朋友吗……你好。”女方已经有些尴尬了，目光不自然的避开李光洙，显然是一点兴趣都没有甚至还有些嫌弃他的存在。  
李光洙一下子气冲上脑袋，嘴巴里已经在过滤那些太过分的脏话准备说几句这个女人，金钟国掐在腿上的手忽然用力，惊得李光洙连尖叫都没喊出来。  
耳朵上忽然蹭上了什么温热的东西，吹着暖风在耳廓上磨蹭着。  
“你要是再做些奇怪的事，回去看我怎么收拾你。”  
每个字都说的咬牙切齿，又恰到好处的不让对方女性听见。李光洙浑身上下瞬间爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，身体无意识的放下了二郎腿，抹平了飞翘的刘海乖巧的坐好在位置上。  
再次警告了一番后，李光洙明显的安静了下来，也没有做把自己搂过去亲一口然后突然宣布他是自己的男朋友这类让人无语的事，金钟国静下心来和对方聊起了天，对方也逐渐放下了防备，不过十来分钟就露出了自然的笑脸。  
李光洙一边喝着奶茶一边在心里默念不好，这个女人脸蛋清纯个子不高，还有些微胖，留着一头乌黑的长发，举止端庄衣着朴素，正好就是金钟国喜欢的类型，而且金钟国那副笑开的脸怎么看都是开始对女人起了兴趣，两只眼睛睁的比平时两倍大的闪着光。  
“钟国先生没有理想型吗？”  
“嗯……其实理想型也只是那么说说，要是真的相处的话也许并不是那样……只是，我曾经遇见过的喜欢过的人，比方说我和素英小姐相处后，素英小姐成为我最喜欢的人……”  
“即使再见到其他漂亮的女生们也是……还是觉得你最漂亮呢？”（原话）  
女人一惊，自己也不知道的捂嘴笑了起来，有些慌张却还是直视着金钟国的双眼。  
……不行不行不行不行。  
李光洙都看见郑素英眼睛里都闪着水光了，这边这位大哥似乎还完全没注意自己都说了些什么要女人命的台词，就连李光洙萎了好几年的少女心都哐当哐当的跳了好几下。  
这个男人就是个纵火犯，还是不给灭火的那种，撩完就跑。  
……这是在祸害良家女子！前几次李光洙相亲的时候就感觉到了，这个哥哥绝对不是什么正常男人，要不然到底是怎么做到让几乎所有三十代的女性都对他露出一副心动的表情毫无顾忌的和他有说有笑的还顺带无视自己。  
“这哥理想型是赵寅成。”  
“……？”  
金钟国转过头一脸没反应过来的看着李光洙。  
“腿又长又有肌肉的类型，赵寅成多帅啊，我也喜欢赵寅成。”李光洙向金钟国抛着媚眼话还没完，内心有点小激动甚至还想让金钟国给自己颁个反助攻小能手的奖项。  
没想到的是郑素英竟然把这当做是玩笑话接受了，仍然矜持的笑着：“钟国先生，你的朋友真是个有趣的人啊。”  
“啊……他叫李光洙，和我关系很好的，你也可以……适当的了解一下他。”  
金钟国深知这个孩子也不是什么正常男人，他可是容陷爱啊，对任何漂亮女人都会瞬间产生恋爱的心情的人间泰迪，虽说他的单方面恋爱从来都没有成功过。  
“诶、诶……等一下，不是这样的，我和钟国哥不是……不是朋友，我是他男朋友哦？素英小姐可不要想着把哥从我手上抢走。”  
“啊、好的……”  
“请认真听我说啊素英小姐？！我是说真的，我们其实在一起已经七年了，今天只是被伯母逼着来相亲的……”  
“好的、好的……”  
“我不是在开玩笑啊？素英小姐虽然很漂亮但钟国哥只看得上我哦？！我也有点像赵寅成吧？”  
“有、有点呢……是有点像？”  
——不行了，这个女人太强了。  
一般来说到这种程度都会信以为真的吧，前两个都是这么被自己浇走的，这位是怎么做到这么出淤泥不染的？  
大幸的是因为郑素英并没表现出厌恶的情绪，李光洙也没在回家之后受到什么惩罚。可喜可贺、可喜可贺。  
金钟国对着郑素英的手机号码发呆的样子在李光洙看来可是一点都不可喜可贺。

#4.  
李光洙某次在工作日里偶然见到自己的前女友，可以说是偶遇，他是在林荫路上偶然注意到的。  
她剪短了过肩的长发，染上了金色的头发，从来都是素面朝天的女子竟然化了淡妆，和一个男人并肩各自拿着一杯美式咖啡有说有笑。  
看她那表情怎么看都是恋爱了。  
那时李光洙也没多么在意，只觉得那个姐姐能找到喜欢的人就好，然后大概扫了一眼她旁边挽着的男人：又高又瘦，身材很好，棕褐色的卷发，穿着橙色的长袖衬衫，打扮的很轻松又活泼，长相也看不出来具体多大，简而言之就是算是很帅气有气质的男人。  
嗯……有新男友了啊，挺好、挺……  
……嗯？！嗯嗯？？！  
“钟国哥——！！”  
金钟国一惊往街对面看过去，李光洙正以惊人的时速正面朝自己冲过来，连声招呼都没来得及打就被猛的抓住了手腕，一股大的吓人的力气直接把他从女生手里拽到了李光洙身后。  
“哦、光洙哥哥……好久不见？”  
“啊，好久不见……你们在这里是……约会吗？”  
金钟国和女人转头对视了一眼，女人马上就红透了脸的否认：“不是啦！怎么会是在约会，说这种话让人害羞干什么啊！”  
这个反应，又是惹火上身了吧。李光洙都看腻了女人们在金钟国面前这个表情，垮着脸转头看了一眼金钟国一脸因为能和别人一起逛林荫路所以就是很开心的纯真表情更无话可说。  
“你们俩认识吗？”  
女人一转之前羞涩的表情，镇静下来有些尴尬的说：“光洙哥哥是……前男友。”  
“但是哥……我真的是偶然碰见你们的，这个场景我会误会的？”  
“啊……你放心吧，我只是陪她走走，她是我的后辈，现在也在找教书的地方，只是普通的聊天而已。”金钟国满足的认为自己的说辞是完美的，没让任何人误会还给了李光洙台阶下，根本不知自己已经又把火给点上了。  
李光洙无奈的抹了把脸，深呼吸一口气跟上了两个人：“哥我不是这个意思，我是说……哥就这样和她走在一起，人家不会误会么？”  
“嗯？误会什么？”女人插了话，李光洙顺声看了一眼女人完全就是已经误会很深的神色，不由赞叹她果然和以前一模一样，完全就是容陷爱的女人版本。  
这种女人对于金钟国来说简直是小菜一碟，也不难猜测为什么会在林荫路里出现这一幕了。李光洙想了片刻，拉住金钟国的手臂，低下头在他耳边轻语：“哥还是少跟其他女人走太近吧，毕竟秀英小姐都答应再和哥见面了。”  
金钟国身体一僵，又心软的没能挣开女人挽住自己的手。  
“那你有办法吗，对邀请自己的女人说拒绝的话……虽然我也知道这样不太好……”  
李光洙朝金钟国眨眼wink了一下，拍拍金钟国的肩膀表示交给他就好。  
一番说教后，金钟国头一次对李光洙产生了崇拜的心理，究竟是要怎样才能这么快让一个女人对爱情产生怀疑并迅速放弃的呢，就算最近看了这么多次也没看懂。  
“……我觉得我怎么像个消防员呢。”李光洙看着前女友踏着小碎步走远，插着腰很是失落的自言自语。  
“我觉得你还是更像消防车。”金钟国昂着头贴近了李光洙，表达敬意的挽住了李光洙的手臂，很久没有过的类似撒娇的动作让李光洙有些心情复杂。  
“消防车……”李光洙稍微低下头看了眼金钟国闪亮亮的眼睛有些无言，“我已经到了这个程度了么……这到底有什么好崇拜我的啊，还真是搞不懂你这哥啊。”  
“光洙在拒绝人还有让别人心烦这种方面不是很擅长吗，我也想学这样的技巧啊，我就是太容易对别人心软了吧？才会总是被别人黏上……”  
不啊，哥本来就很优秀。李光洙憋着这句话没说，怕金钟国感到太骄傲，虽说金钟国也不是那种会自负的人，大概是自己内心不平衡不想接受这个事实吧。  
“你把我的伴侣赶走了，就让你陪我在林荫路玩吧。”金钟国挽着李光洙的手又紧了紧，脑袋蹭着李光洙越变结实的手臂，“我们是不是好久没在工作日在街上逛了啊？”  
李光洙就是对金钟国的撒娇没辙，其实要说的话，还不如说是对自己喜欢的人、不管男女的撒娇都很弱。  
“啊……其实我下午还有工……”他一看到金钟国撒娇的眼神他的小心肝都要震成一块一块的了，这几年金钟国的撒娇功力渐长也不知道是怎么回事，大概也和自己学着做事霸道之后态度比较强硬了也有些瓜葛。  
“你下午还要上班吗？但今天你不是轮班的吗？”  
“……是啊！我只是说，下午我本来还想再写点东西的，之前那个稿子……其实晚上也没关系……”  
对金钟国这个没有原则的男人，作为消防员……消防车，也要没有原则。  
于是那天下午刘在石收到了李光洙的请假短信：在石哥我今天下午请个假，我老婆临盆了。  
那天李光洙和金钟国仍未知道那个请假短信在办公室里引发的灾难。  
李光洙到那天的傍晚也和金钟国一起待在外面，许久没有过的和金钟国在咖啡厅的室外阳台吃着鸡胸肉喝着美式咖啡，聊些和家里没有关系的事情。朋友、事业，对话里常见的刘在石和池石镇，还有各自的朋友圈，虽说这些也经常在家里聊起，但还是在外面的时候感觉更加自由。  
……李光洙是觉得，这样真的就像是在约会一样。  
“你不觉得超好笑的吗？那孩子竟然把小抄放在手表里面……”  
“对对，我那个时候还有人放在水瓶内侧的哈哈哈哈哈”  
就这样安安静静的只是看着金钟国笑得这么开心这种事情，似乎这么多年来也没有过几次。  
李光洙想起来自己好像在妹妹的少女漫里看过这样的场景。傍晚橙色的余晖逆光下坐着的男人，较浅的发色和麦色的皮肤似乎都要融进阳光里，穿着一身宽松又明亮的橙色棒球衫，捧着一杯咖啡笑得灿烂的模样。  
那瞬间李光洙好像有些懂了，为什么女人们总是对金钟国如此倾心的原因。  
大概是因为喜欢上这个人的话，一定会很幸福的原因吧。  
金钟国这个人即使很优秀、不会拒绝别人，但最重要的原因果然还是他是个温柔又大方的男人、是个单纯而幸福的人，所以只是像这样看着他笑着这件事本身就很幸福了。  
李光洙自己也不知道的咧嘴笑得挤出了褶子，只是听着，然后跟着金钟国一起傻笑。  
不过两双眼睛笑着对视的时候怎么会只有一方会心动呢。  
要不是李光洙每天都说，哥我和你是第几年了，哥你为我做饭几年了，哥照顾我已经几年了，金钟国都没有去在意，原来自己和李光洙已经在一起了这么久。  
刚开始只是看这个孩子有些傻傻的又有些迷之可爱，没有讨厌的感觉就随随便便的定下来要和他住在一起，想也没想也许今后要和他住在一起多长时间，反应过来的时候已经开始第八年了。  
要说变化大的那一方，一定是李光洙。  
从最开始那个连让他刮胡子都很奢侈的笨小子，变成一个清爽大方的社会人。穿着一身整齐干净的西服，现在是只是一件朴素的白衬衫，剪短了留了很久的长发，成为了一个优秀的社会人，每天都像这样迎合自己的各种喜怒哀乐只是笑着，散乱的发丝里一双笑眼仍旧闪闪发亮，只有像傻瓜一样的这点还是一样没变。  
金钟国可以断言，如果身边没有这样一个人的话，也许现在的自己还是和八年前一样，活得像个混混，在没有光亮的世界里从别人的痛苦里自我满足。  
如果让现在的自己来选的话，他希望那个人是李光洙。  
那个即使别人不说好他也不会失落、总是很开朗的青年，那个实际上总是照顾着还很脆弱的自己的、比想象中要坚强的孩子，那个偶尔会有小脾气、却把那些在自己面前全都藏起来的男人。  
……要说为什么他是纵火犯的话，那大概是他早已被别人点上了火了吧。

#  
“……说什么……？听不清……”金钟国一大早就接到刘在石的电话，电话那头慌慌张张嘈杂不清的，打破了他这天没课本想睡个好觉的美好期望。  
“什么啊，什么男孩女孩……嗯……女孩更好啊……”还迷糊着就被刘在石一顿胡言乱语的轰炸，金钟国有点打不起精神，“啊对……生了个男孩……嗯？”  
金钟国从床上爬起来，看着挂断的通话界面满脸困惑。  
“说什么啊，什么我生了个男孩……”  
毫无预兆的，突然房门就被人撞开了，头发乱的像鸟窝一样的李光洙气喘吁吁的冲了进来。  
“听说哥生了个男孩——？！”  
“……啊？”  
这是三个没睡醒的人之间在一大早真实发生的搞笑情景剧。

#5.  
“消防车，出发啦——”  
李光洙吓一跳的看向驾驶座上念着像儿歌一样的东西的金钟国，手一抖差点没把安全带扣上。  
“……这是什么？新的捉弄我的自创曲？”  
“类似吧？”金钟国轻快的开着玩笑，搓着方向盘把车开出了地下车库，还很是讲究得体的把一般都会挂在车窗外的左手臂乖乖的放在方向盘上，谁看都是五好青年。  
现在金钟国是有点对郑素英认真了，已经是第二次见面了，李光洙觉得自己也要认真起来了，不能亵渎金钟国给自己的消防车这个名字。  
在他看来两个人真的不合适，不知道为什么就是觉得不合适。  
两个人互相望着又笑着的样子怎么看怎么不顺眼，就是不像是恋人、成了恋人也会很尴尬的气氛，郑素英虽然也有点认真了，但在李光洙看来她还是犹豫得太厉害了，不会有好结果的。  
郑素英这次还是被李光洙半玩笑半真的笑话逗得笑得前仰后合的，金钟国也觉得李光洙发挥稳定，也没有故意要砸场子的感觉，殊不知李光洙已经是在最大限度的说服这个女人对金钟国死心了。  
不行不行，这个女人也太强了，果然动了真心就是不一样吗。  
李光洙有些气馁的摇摇头，起身为了冷静一会而去了卫生间。  
“消防车要去装水了吗？加油啊。”金钟国开着玩笑拍拍李光洙的腰让他快去快回，没有注意到李光洙怨念的眼神。  
“消防车又是什么？听起来好像很有意思的样子呢。”  
“没什么，就是说这家伙很能泼冷水，但似乎对素英小姐不太起作用呢。”  
郑素英的笑容随着李光洙的离开稍微收敛了一些，声音也稍微低沉下来：“……泼冷水也是要有火才能泼呢。”  
“这是什么意思？”金钟国没能听懂郑素英的话。  
“我是说，钟国先生还真是很喜欢光洙先生啊。”  
金钟国最不懂的不是什么所谓爱情，而是那总是听起来有些玄乎其神的女人的第六感，和女人们想要传达些什么重要的事情时却欲言又止的目光。  
“……我们在一起很久了，喜欢那家伙也是很正常的事了。”  
“钟国先生似乎在这几年……在光洙先生身上花费了很多心思吧？关系好到我都有些嫉妒了。”  
金钟国对感情再怎么迟钝也能感觉到，这句话不是玩笑话。  
有火的地方，才需要灭火。  
因为他身上带着火，所以别人才会想被他感染，因为好像这样一来就能得到幸福。  
“那又是……什么意思？”金钟国也收起了体面上的笑容，有些慌张的避开了那双忽然变得凛冽起来的女人的眼睛，“素英小姐用这种语气说话，怎么有点像是警告呢？”  
问题就出在纵火的人并不知道自己本身就是火。  
“是警告吗？我这么说话是不是有点凶啊？”郑素英有些不好意思的笑了笑，伸手半遮住了嘴，“是最后通牒哦。”  
李光洙从卫生间回来时，又是迷迷糊糊的看了一眼已经空了的桌子对面。  
“素英小姐人呢？”  
金钟国安静了半秒，轻咳了一声，淡淡的笑着：“……被你吓走了。”  
如果不是郑素英对他说了那番奇怪的话，金钟国绝对不会为自己打开那扇新世界的大门。  
就可能只有一点点，他也在心中承认了，自己对李光洙可能就有那么一点点超出友情，就因为他很可爱，绝对没有其他的意思，最终还是就打开了那原来对于一个男人来说万万不可打开的潘多拉的盒子。  
点开那个网站的瞬间金钟国就差点叫出了声，下意识的捂住了脸，又实在好奇从手指间里睁开了眼朝着屏幕瞥了一眼。  
“怎……怎么做到……在首页上放上……这种图像……的……”  
让金钟国这种连正常向的色情网站都没上过的男人看这种限制级的东西，是他自己太高估自己了，才刚打开网站两秒就连耳朵都在发烫了。  
三更半夜的，四十来岁的孤家寡男，窝在房间里戴着耳机像个处男一样偷偷摸摸的看不正常的色情片，虽然羞耻又赢不过好奇心，竟然就这样把那个网站首页上的新作全篇一秒不落的看完了。  
从那里……难道……真的会舒服吗……  
骗、骗人……  
显然就算是以前有所耳闻也绝对想不到会是这种样子的、直至最近几天之前从来都觉得自己是个直男的老男人来说，看了这种东西比起快意更多的还是好奇，但最强烈的还是三观被击毁的破灭感和打开了不该打开的新世界大门的新鲜感。  
不管影像里的是不是骗人，金钟国只知道自己的心跳数和脸上的温度绝对不是骗人。  
然后金钟国少见的像李光洙一样想了些不该想的东西，比如说自我代入，这是容陷爱最基础的第一步，要是李光洙知道了的话肯定会起立鼓掌恭喜金钟国正式成为恋爱脑。  
不管是哪种、抱李光洙还是被李光洙抱都、羞耻得让这个老男人想挖破地表藏身进深深的土里。  
深呼吸一口气后，金钟国颤抖着手把电脑轻悄悄的合上了。  
“起床了，快点出来洗漱吃早餐啊——”  
李光洙每天都是这样被金钟国叫醒的，身体自动的在听到金钟国的声音后坐了起来，把裤子穿上后眯着眼睛就去开了门，随后就是金钟国做的早饭飘香味道，每次李光洙都忘了去洗漱直奔厨房。  
“诶……今天是吐司培根啊，好久没吃了……”李光洙把下巴搁在金钟国肩膀上，吸着鼻子发着呆就这样看金钟国烤着培根，就差口水都要流下来了。  
“你快去洗个澡吧，头发上都有味道了。”  
“怎么会……我前天才洗的，这么快就又脏了吗……”  
说着李光洙就伸手抱住了金钟国的腰，这样的动作也许别人看来很暧昧，但事实上是两个人早就习惯这样的身体接触了，甚至比这还要过分的动作也是经常的事。  
但是对于现在的金钟国来说这可不是什么可以称之为“正常”的动作。  
李光洙瘫坐在地上捂着左半边脸瑟瑟发抖的望着金钟国，脑袋里刚刚忽然一片空白什么都不记得，反应过来时就已经坐在地上了，左脸上还火辣辣的疼。  
“……诶、诶？哥？”  
金钟国喘着气，一摸自己的耳朵发现又是烫的吓人，像是火烧一样。  
“啊……我说，你身上那么脏别抱着我，赶快去洗澡啊……！”总之先是用乱七八糟的理由搪塞了过去。  
李光洙觉得这几天的金钟国有些不太对劲，好像是在刻意和自己拉开距离。  
察觉到这点后李光洙马上把自己关在房子里掰着手指头数自己是什么时候因为什么又惹金钟国生气了，然而未果，直接去问又会被金钟国一脸傲娇的堵回来。  
男人的直觉告诉他事情没有那么简单，肯定和当时相亲的时候自己去上厕所的那三分钟有关系，回来之后金钟国的神色就有些失落的样子，然后就一直把自己当基佬一样的到处躲。  
然后他做了一件蠢到家的事情，就是偷看金钟国的手机、和电脑。  
手机的指纹锁打不开就算了，这哥不知道什么时候学会了设置密码，李光洙按了几个生日和车牌号都不对，害怕手机会停机就作罢了。  
于是该罢休的时候不罢休的李光洙就打开了金钟国还没来得上锁的新电脑。  
电脑是处于睡眠状态的，很轻易的就被突破了锁屏界面，屏保还是电脑默认的屏保，桌面上也干干净净的，简直就像金钟国本人。  
除了电脑下方的任务栏里，有个视频软件的图标是亮着的，李光洙环视了一圈房间，金钟国还要一会才能下课，于是屏住呼吸点开了图标。  
“……”  
李光洙只让那个影像的暂停页面在电脑屏幕上停留了不到半秒就下意识的飞速点掉了右上角的红叉。  
“……”  
蹲坐在床边不知道过了多久，直到腿都有些发麻，李光洙颤颤巍巍的站了起来，无法思考。却忽然注意到自己不小心把视频关了，要是让金钟国知道自己动了他的电脑……  
李光洙吞了口口水，又一次在床边蹲下，手指颤抖的翻阅起金钟国电脑里的下载文件。  
——我什么都没看到。  
什么都没看到。  
没看到、没看到。  
李光洙听见自己脑袋里有蜜蜂在嗡嗡嗡的飞来飞去，自己大概是离魔怔不远了。  
这哥怎么这样，看这种东西就算了，怎么还下载这么多啊！！  
我刚刚看的是哪个啊！！！！  
“我回来了——”  
金钟国换下鞋子，看见在客厅里抱着扫把杵在茶几旁边一脸生无可恋的李光洙，心想着这孩子肯定又是犯什么毛病了，想都没想过病的根源就是自己。  
“哦、哦……欢迎回来……晚饭、吃……银杏果？”说这话的人完全不记得自己曾经就因为吃了银杏被送进急诊室过。  
“……想死吗？”金钟国有些担心的猛拍了一巴掌李光洙的脸硬是把他拍醒了。

#6.  
对于联谊这回事，李光洙也不是自己想要邀请金钟国的，主要还是几个朋友无比好奇他的同居男长成什么样子，哭着闹着要见金钟国。金钟国在听见“联谊”两个字的时候，还用从未有过的尖嗓门大声回应了他“又相亲？又？！又？！！”，劝都劝不住。  
在当天他的朋友一行人看到的是只露出来半截的健壮的手臂和正与那只手臂搏斗着的李光洙。  
“不要害羞啦，不是说好了的吗……”  
“什么说好了的，你没说有这么多人啊！你这个骗子……我还穿的这么随便，你这是陷害我……”  
“没有的事没有的事，哥就这么穿就很帅，真的真的……”  
李光洙终于把金钟国软磨硬泡的拉近了房间里，直到他注意到每个注视着金钟国的人的表情时，才察觉到自己原来“这哥再怎么魅力大也不能搞砸一整个联谊吧”的想法是多么的天真。  
像是金钟国这样的男人，点起火来可是轻轻松松的。  
金钟国是真的穿的很随便，一身黑的蝙蝠衫和破洞裤，李光洙则是刻意卷了头发还穿上了个人很喜欢的藏色开衫大衣，虽说金钟国总是吐槽这身衣服显得他特别像一个兽医。  
“……我没听你说过你那同居男是这种风格啊。”  
“这个哥哥绝对是那种最不适合来联谊的类型，李光洙你干嘛还把他带来了。”  
“……我一直以为这种场景只在漫画里才会出现。”  
李光洙和他的小伙伴们从中场开始就一直处于待机状态，几个人在座位上嚼着pocky全程吃瓜状态看着对面的金钟国被一群女生围着还聊得很开心的样子，现在李光洙只想给以前占卜说金钟国前世是将军的人一个大嘴巴子。  
这分明就是个汉城大少爷。  
来见妹子们明明是很让人开心的事，能和钟国哥在一起也使人快乐，但两件幸福的事在一起，为什么会变成这个样子呢。  
李光洙叹了口气，金钟国和女孩子们自然的聊天说地的模样让他不得不想一些不好的东西。  
前几天在金钟国电脑里发现的那些影像，就为了找到那个在印象里留下不到半秒钟的图像，李光洙把十几个三四十分钟的影像基本上是全都看完了，还好最后是找到了。  
要问他感想的话，他肯定是没兴奋起来的，只有大叔们的低吟和白的蜜色的肉体晃来晃去的景象留下了一些印象，除此之外就只有万一自己被发现了大概就要被金钟国揍到圆寂了的让人毛骨悚然的恐惧感。  
那个晚上李光洙幻想了一整晚金钟国看这种东西时是什么样的心情，又会不会对着男人们的交合现场兴奋或者自我解决，一想多了李光洙就停不下来，除了满脑子的问号还是问号。  
“日光机吗？我有推荐的地方，我是那里的常客了。”  
“啊，谢谢。可能是因为哥哥是做美容的原因吧，我也有在保养皮肤。”  
“没有啦，你就这样就很漂亮了，不需要整容的，自然就是最好的不是吗。”  
坐在一边的李光洙简直不敢相信这个在女孩子中间闪闪发亮的男人是那个刚开始扒着门框骂自己欺诈死都不愿意进来的人。  
本来进展的还挺顺利的，金钟国也没什么兴趣的一直在旁边玩手机，不知道是谁招呼了一声金钟国后，又不知道为什么就忽然转移了话题，接着不知道为什么李光洙一行人就被冷落了。  
……其实女孩子被金钟国抢走也没什么的。  
因为是很喜欢的哥哥，所以前几次相亲也是，风头全被他抢了也无所谓的。  
金钟国这个男人本来就很优秀，不管什么方面都是。可就是这样一个在外人眼里看来完美无缺的男人，只有在两个人才知道的家里才会表现出那么多小小的又很可爱的缺点。  
直到发现金钟国可能是个GAY之前，李光洙一直都认为自己是真心关心着金钟国的。  
前段时间面对郑素英时那股不爽的感觉已经变成了一种他自己也说不清的不安的冲动。  
明明受到男人们追捧、又被女人们仰慕的这个男人在人群之中那么耀眼，李光洙却比任何时候都感到不安，生怕他会和自己走的太远。  
李光洙大概知道自己是在动摇着什么：如果那个哥哥真的是男人也可以的话，我也能作为那些女人中的其中一个被他那样温柔地看着吗。  
……他以前一直觉得自己喜欢金钟国到了朋友的程度就足够了，从来没有想过，原来男人之间也是可以恋爱和上床的。  
大概是知道了自己是真的有机会的，李光洙觉得自己好像推开了新世界的大门。  
“有兴趣的话我可以指路的，那边是……哦，光洙呀。”金钟国注意到了走向这边来的李光洙，停下了和女人们的对话，朝他招了招手。他也是这才发现自己被女人们团团围住了，还没来得及害羞就把注意力放在了脸色有些奇怪的李光洙身上。  
“……钟国哥。”  
“嗯？怎么了，你脸色有点……”  
“我来灭火了。”  
李光洙弯下身来，一只手抓起金钟国的下巴，歪着头亲在了金钟国的嘴角上。  
那瞬间整个闹哄哄的房间里即时安静了下来。  
“……啊？”  
金钟国是不清楚自己是不是又在做什么纵火之类的事情，只知道自己脑子里是疯狂地响起了着火警报。  
“回家吧？今天有点晚了。”李光洙绅士笑着拉起了金钟国抖个不停的手腕，他虽然知道金钟国这个时候肯定慌得不行，但要把他从这些女人中拖出来，这是最有效的方法了。  
“啊……？是、是吗，几点了……？”金钟国很少见的说话结巴了，麦色的皮肤上迅速泛红一直到耳朵根，“你怎么突然……在这里……”  
“十点半了，明天哥还有课吧。”  
金钟国用剩余的理智大概能理解李光洙是在灭火没错，但这个方式实在让人难以缓冲过来，晕乎乎的就被李光洙牵起来往外面走。  
“那我们就先走了，下次再请你们吃饭啊。”  
金钟国被李光洙拽着一句话都没说成，就连跟他的朋友打招呼也没敢，就一直躲在李光洙背后藏着自己发烫的脸，就算是被众人一脸茫然地以为自己原来是在下面的那个也无所谓了。  
“……？”  
李光洙看着金钟国也是一脸茫然的表情有些为难又羞得不知道该怎么解释自己的行为。  
“你知道的吧，哥……我是在……帮哥解围。”  
“不是……那个、但是……你有必要……做到这个份上么？”金钟国这才慢好几拍的捂住了嘴，倒也不是反感，只是惊吓过了头连话都说不太清。  
他已经要不行了，这几天被好奇心驱使着了解太多另一个圈子的事情，心情本来就很古怪了，这个家伙还非要在这个时候做出这样让人误会的举动。  
……如果是以前的话，金钟国认为自己也许还会把这当作是玩笑，他也不是没有和李光洙因为pocky game接吻过。  
“那个……哥……”李光洙思索着，一咬牙狠下了心，抓住了金钟国的肩膀。  
“哥觉得我有可能会是GAY么？”  
“你就不觉得我有可能是个同性恋吗……”  
两个人是同时说出来的，话落的瞬间金钟国慌张的避开了李光洙的眼睛，转过头去挣开了李光洙的手。  
“……再说吧，今天先回去。”

#7.  
李光洙把今天也很暴躁的刘在石安顿好了回到家，单元门门口那里站了一对眼熟的男女。  
男人穿着一身灰色的衬衫，女人是一身粉红色的花裙子，不管是金钟国还是郑素英都穿着李光洙很不熟悉的风格衣服。  
两个人互相笑着打了招呼后，郑素英挽起了金钟国的胳膊就上了金钟国的车，李光洙还没掌握事态那辆车就开远了。  
“我回来了——”  
金钟国这次看到的是在厨房里准备着晚餐的李光洙，虽然说是在做晚餐，但李光洙做晚饭的情况基本上都是买了外卖之后做些装盘而已。  
“怎么了？一句话都不说。”  
这几天两个人之间的气氛并没有什么变化，也没有产生什么距离，反而是这样没有任何变化让金钟国有些不安。  
“我刚刚看到哥和素英小姐在一起出去了，是有什么事吗？也不跟我说一声。”李光洙说这句话时语气没有什么波动，就像是平时责备金钟国晚归时一样。  
“啊，那个是事业上的事，她公司里有个项目想和我的学生一起做……”也不知道怎么回事，金钟国自己就开始解释起来。  
“这样啊……我还以为是去约会去了呢。”  
“不是啦，我还是觉得我和素英小姐不太……”  
李光洙把餐盘放好在茶几上，擦了擦手走到金钟国身边，也不等他把解释说完，忽然弯下身在他脸颊上落下一吻。  
“……合适……？”  
得到了意料之内的反应，李光洙没忍住笑了出来，伸出手捏了捏金钟国怔住的脸。  
“吃饭了，一直在等哥呢。”  
金钟国下意识的应了一声，捂着被亲过的脸颊有些缓不过神。  
——太卑鄙了。  
他藏住了差点没忍住的笑意，在玄关换下鞋，踏进了两个人的家里。  
这样好吗？金钟国有些怀疑自己这样做是不是有点太惯着李光洙了。  
但看到李光洙那副从未变过的精神十足又没心没肺的笑脸，他也变得有点不会思考了。  
正如李光洙所预料的，和金钟国在一起的日子，并没有什么改变。  
“今天晚饭吃什么啊？你不会又给我点了垃圾食品吧。”  
“我怎么敢啊……是参鸡汤哦，听说这家店做得很好吃我就买了两份试试。”  
两个人在一个屋檐下一起生活了太久，该有的不该有的事情早就都发生过了，该看的不该看的也早就看过了，似乎也不会发生再深入的事情了，不过这之后就不好说了，毕竟金钟国已经是偷偷摸摸的就有了经验的人了，李光洙这才想起来难怪有段时间金钟国死都不愿意自己帮他开快递盒子。  
金钟国强硬又别扭的性格应该也不会因为关系变了而发生什么变化，也不会因为和某人陷入爱河而改变自己的言行举止，李光洙擅长的笑脸也不会因此变得消沉或者笑得太过分而欠揍，互相喜欢的地方是一直都在的。  
一直以来两个人都住在一起，彼此了解到都有些恶心的地步了，生活方式自然也不会有什么变化。  
就好像从一开始两个人就是一对一样，别人对他们的言论也没有发生过变化。  
“唔……汤的味道好奇怪……李光洙你往里面加什么了？”  
“啊？我没动啊，只是感觉汤有点少就加了点白开sh啊啊啊啊啊啊疼疼疼”  
“你别以为你真的是消防车了往鸡汤里倒白开水是怎么回事啊？！”  
也许很久以前就开始了这样的关系，即使不说清楚也知道各自在心里的位置，不仅仅是同居人，也不仅是朋友，虽然已经无从得知先跨出朋友那条界限的是哪一方，但直到演变成这样时也没有人觉得意外。  
早知道这样的话，李光洙就觉得自己应该早点下手，就不该扯着和金钟国去相那么几次亲，而且到头来反正出丑的基本上都是自己。  
最后一次在公众面前的灭火大事迹是被周边的朋友和上司全知道了，不知道为什么，“消防车”这个外号就在他的朋友圈子里流行了起来。朋友中受打击最大的还要数他的上司刘在石，同时也是和金钟国认识了二十年的老友，在得知这件事的时候在办公室宕机了一整天。  
“啊啊啊，好疼……好疼啊，我受伤了，要钟国哥亲亲才能好……”  
“……你这又是什么招数，有点恶心啊。”  
“啊——要钟国哥亲亲……唔。”  
不过到最后当然还是选择原谅他们俩个啦。当然这不是刘在石的原话，是池石镇的传话，谁知道刘在石原来是对两个人发展成了新关系这件事说了些什么。  
“……哥，我大概明年……不、后年就可以赚到嫁金了。”  
“到时候我又会升值的，我九月份就要进研究生院了。”  
“……”  
所以刘在石在九月份的时候收到了李光洙的加薪要求：老婆怀二胎了，奶粉钱不够，求老大加薪。然后当然被刘在石愤怒的驳回了。

-end-

#  
“你还是真的不知道啊，我把你叫成消防车的原因。”  
“……嗯？难道是我长得比较像金泰炫（消防车组合成员）？”  
“切，才、才不是？”  
“等、等等、我说中了？不会吧？！！”


End file.
